I Remember the Day
by Dikeledi
Summary: A one shot story with Tifa's point of view of a particular event..


_I remember that day.._

She watched as his massive body shook so violently, saliva slipping from the cracked corners of his lips as if to stream back into that bane of a pool that had caused this. Orbs of hazelnut seemed to flicker sharply, seemed to take in every image that was currently presenting itself to her as she felt the threads of her heart unravel. She was frozen in her spot, her very reason for living seemingly draining from her form to water the dying grass that was below her. Throes seemed to emerge from nothingness as her sight suddenly began to waver; she was cast into a silent stillness, despite having brilliant noises flowing about her. Her ears had somehow run deaf to any voices; any sound vibrations that dared to emerge that were not of his weren't of importance.

_It was warm and windy.._

Yet within another instant passed, she was at his side, hands firmly planted on his shoulders as she tried to shake the soul back into its discarded shell. Her throat was begging to shriek his name, just this one time to sprint past the hardened exterior that had blended into her tender flesh. She wanted to release herself, them both, from the suffocation that came with the burdens of tragedy, loneliness, and the world. She wanted so desperately to cling on to something that she may have never had a grasp on, but that hope inside her was something as stubborn as he. She wanted nothing more than to let her heart bleed like it had longed to, and simply rest within nestles of a cold embrace.

_When you gave me that gift.._

The force of cruelty was daring to tear her away from the true thing that mattered most to her; was tying once more to destroy what she had put upon a pedestal. Though she wouldn't let it go, she would stray as the chattel of fate like she had done so many a time. No, never that. That path was something that she had greatly learned from, it had granted her to see behind eyes she hadn't ever known existed, yet all the while it had blinded her from things that she only really needed to see. She was suffocating on her own, but that was another aspect of life that she had come to know.

_I swear, I'll hold it closest.._

Her arms had been folded behind her head, and her body began to unknowingly thrash wildly as if she had been a beast. As if she were reliving that moment of time when her father had died, oh God, nothing could ever come close to that. How her blood had run cold, yet boiled in slums to start up some unexplainable ferocity. One that had held such potential that she was nearly rendered impeccably berserk, yet it had all been fruitless in the end, as she hadn't the strength that she currently possessed. Even if she had, he had beaten her to it; they were both so selfish that it was silly.

_And I won't forget, like you will.._

Her focus ran back to him, noticing how he was propped appallingly in the wheelchair, carrying lingers of her heartache. She couldn't feel the warmth of another's firm grasp on her forearms or the tinge of impact when she forcefully skidded to him on her knees. Orbs of hazelnut rose to meet the empty glow of aquamarine, the vapid face that wore nothing of an expression, missing even that of a usual distant scowl. His eyes, oh God, those glassy spectacles that were suppose to hold treasure to his very soul. They were empty, void of anything except her tainted reflection.

_Because baby, you smile so well.._

Her hands rose up, as if she were trying to reach for his face that she held such adoration for, yet they simply fell limply to his knees. Her lips parted to let out a barely audible cry of damnation as her eyes still searched for something, for anything, which would prove that her faith wasn't lost like it had been then. Yet in her plight, she found nothing but a bout of insecurity and despair as her walls suddenly crumbled into dust and were whisked away in the harsh winds of cruelty.

_And I love it so, and will wait for it.._

She couldn't bring herself to do it, to openly admit of feelings so deep that they scared her. She could not risk such reckless faction to run between her life support, to let him know he was her life support. No, no. She was to watch, and wait like she was doing, for not doing so could result in him leaving. Leaving like he had before. She would wait another day, a day where everything would be just fine.

_Because it's worth my time.._

A day where there wouldn't be an intangible evil lurking inside the both of them, rushing them together like opposite ends of a magnet and then tearing them apart like friction of trains and their counterparts. Her head dropped, wanting to bathe in his scent, but only taking in that of that vile creation that had caused this calamity. Her eyes squeezed themselves shut as fingers began rushing her skin in attempts to pry her away from the contaminated male. She currently could not budge until this bothersome thirst of hers was quenched, yet she knew it could not be ever in this lifetime. She could not fulfill such an act, even when her lips parted in mournful tyranny.

_And you look so good when you do it.._

"Cloud.."


End file.
